


Have a good night

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Pas seulement pour honorer le pacte des Losers, Stan et Bill passent presque toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Avec le romantisme d'un couple d'octogénaires aussi chiant que touchant (d'après Richie).
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	Have a good night

Il était fils unique, une bénédiction pour certains et une terrible malédiction pour d'autres.   
Ainsi, de par son schéma familial lui étant attribué et naturellement imposé, Stan ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Bill ressentait depuis la disparition traumatisante de son petit frère. 

Mais il essayait, surtout depuis qu'ils sortaient officiellement mais discrètement ensemble. Depuis qu'ils partageaient maintenant de longues heures en commun. Depuis qu'ils commençaient tout juste à savoir apprivoiser leurs émotions. Depuis qu'ils se livraient intimement l'un à l'autre à travers certains instants qui pourraient paraître bien anodins pour beaucoup de non connaisseurs. C'est à dire que pour beaucoup de cette masse grouillante appelée communément population globale, la nuit était faire pour dormir. Ou s'amuser de bien des façons... Sans vouloir se donner des airs d’appartenir à une élite ou jouer les rebelles, les deux jeunes gens usaient de ces heures nocturnes pour consolider significativement leur lien. Pas seulement celui à les unir par le pacte des Losers, cette marque soufflée au fer rouge par des peurs sensiblement profondes ancrées dans leur esprit, mais un lien aussi inexplicable que logique. Aussi troublant que rassurant. Assez fort pour créer un véritable équilibre entre eux, où un "simple" échange de regard confirmait leur tendre loyauté (Un truc de vieux couple de retraités super chiants, d'après Richie). 

Un lien à parfois rencontrer d’autres liens, surtout le soir où les émotions pouvaient avancer à l'aveugle et tomber sur des sujets volontairement rangés de côté, dans les archives les plus sombres et poussiéreuses, car ces sujets seraient éternellement sensibles. Comme le sujet Georgie. Le lien fraternel à toujours relier les deux frères. Comme une silencieuse malédiction, un vieux souvenir qui semblait toujours dater d'hier. 

Via les rêves que faisait Bill, Stanley ressentait mieux ce lien très fort entre les deux frères. Un lien indéfectible par delà la mort. Un lien qui se retrouvait donc peut-être dans le monde des songes : Bill ne se limitait pas aux cauchemars et faisait toute sorte de rêves dans lesquels Georgie s'y retrouvait sous forme de souvenir. De spectre étrange, lointain. De petit frère étrangement réaliste à lui avoir bien des fois confirmé qu'il était possible de pleurer dans un rêve. Ou bien de présence accusatrice fort inquiétante...

Cette nuit, l'apparition de Georgie n'avait pas dû être la plus terrifiante du lot mais restait néanmoins assez douloureuse pour les émotions jamais vraiment cicatrisées puisque le grand frère de cet enfant éternellement disparu pour la postérité s'était réveillé brusquement.   
Tirant au passage son petit ami non pas du sommeil mais de sa lecture. En effet, pour compléter le tableau, cette nuit aussi rimait avec quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil du côté de Stan The Man qui s'était plongé dans son nouveau livre sur les oiseaux. Une paisible lecture surtout environnée de sympathiques souvenirs entourant ce bouquin : La veille, en le feuilletant chez le libraire, le jeune spécialiste et admirateur des oiseaux s'était justement fait importuner par une variété très particulière de volatile. Un drôle d'oiseau s'étant amusé à voleter autour de lui de longues minutes durant, feignant de s’intéresser aux autres ouvrages. Un spécimen rare avec de magnifiques yeux clairs à avoir rencontré les siens alors que cet étrange oiseau doué de parole lui avait demandé d'une voix très douce si ce livre lui plaisait !   
Stan n'avait pas retenu un petit sourire amusé mais avait toutefois gardé pour lui sa réflexion teintée d'un humour très personnel comme quoi Billy était toujours si peu subtil et encore moins en matière de séduction. Si sensible aussi, à encore espérer des choses impossibles puis aussi vite sentir l'abattement silencieux du "Ce n'était qu'un rêve". 

Maintenant bien réveillé, Bill observait silencieusement la chambre pour petit à petit reprendre ses esprits et se replonger dans la réalité. Cette réalité où Georgie ne faisait hélas plus partie depuis cinq ans à présent, comme venait de le confirmer ce petit sanglot étouffé. Cette douleur fidèle au poste pareille à une vieille blessure qui relançait de temps à autre. Une douleur durant laquelle le jeune homme avait l'impression d’étouffer en la sentant si lointaine mais pourtant toujours à vif.

Heureusement, Stanley était là. Il était toujours là pour retrouver et soutenir son regard. Tout comme il lui prenait toujours la main après ce genre de réveil brutal non désiré. Leur main où se trouvait leur cicatrice respective, sans le vouloir elles s'étaient retrouvées elles aussi. Ainsi, pas besoin de mots qui de toute façon ne venaient jamais dans ces moments là. L’ornithologue du groupe des Losers faisait bien mieux que déclamer de longues paroles en posant son livre et en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras. Toujours un peu maladroitement, Stan n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ce genre de contact, mais Bill comprenant. Ressentait la moindre de ses paroles qu'importe la manière dont elles étaient prononcées. 

Stan aussi, parfois, faisait des rêves désagréables même franchement angoissants et tout bonnement effrayants avec la présence non négligeable de la Joueuse de flûte ! Mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Pas comparable, vraiment pas. Quel genre de justice pouvait aussi précisément (pour ne pas dire vicieusement), via un rêve, faire revivre à un frère le jour de la naissance de son défunt petit frère...   
En tripotant pensivement le tissu du pyjama de son ami, d'une voix hésitante mais étrangement apaisée, le frère aîné devenu brutalement fils unique avouait se souvenir encore de quand il avait tenu Georgie dans ses bras aux premiers instants de sa vie et avait même été le premier à lui donner son biberon. De précieux souvenirs malgré tout !

Pendant qu'il caressait doucement le dos de son petit ami en le sentant revivre ces scènes aux émotions à double tranchant, Stan s'en souvenait.   
Il se rappelait lui aussi très bien de tout cela. Toutes ces bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire : Bill, tout petit et surtout tout enthousiaste, annonçant à la ronde qu'il allait avoir un petit frère. Pour l'anecdote à toujours faire sourire le seul juif présent dans la bande des Losers, les époux Denbrough avaient volontairement choisi de ne pas savoir en avance le genre du bébé à naître mais le futur grand frère avait été intimement persuadé que ça serait un garçon. 

Le petit frère que Bill rêvait encore plus sérieusement d'avoir depuis que ses parents lui avaient annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Cette interminable attente avant de pouvoir rendre visite à son frère tant désiré, dont la chambre avait été aménagée sur les conseils de son aîné très impliqué au bien-être de ce bébé qu'il adorait déjà. Qu'il avait aimé dès les premières secondes, en le tenant prudemment, surtout fièrement, dans ses bras une fois que le nouveau né avait été débarbouillé et habillé. Depuis, en plus du côté naturellement affectueux de Georgie Denbrough, cette d'étreinte était revenue spontanément dans les petits moments de bonheur des deux frères. Un véritable petit rituel. 

De la même manière qu'il prenait des notes pour ses écrits, par vague d'inspiration, ses souvenirs tombaient naturellement non pas sur le papier mais contre le cœur de son ami Stan. Définitivement un meilleur confident que l'aurait été un journal intime ! Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de se faire un ami de papier comme le lui avait conseillé son orthophoniste mais c'était justement au moment de se confier à un carnet vide n'attendant que ses notes que le syndrome de la page blanche lui était tombé dessus telle une chape de plomb. Une expérience trop traumatisante, doublée de son lot d’humiliation personnelle, pour retenter la chose. Tandis qu'avec Stan, les phrases venaient tout naturellement.   
Bill ne butait sur aucun mot en s'apaisant à l'aide de souvenirs à peine esquissés, mais assez pour que celui à être mieux que n'importe quel journal intime comprenne. Et puisse sourire sincèrement en écoutant son petit ami conter quand Georgie, euphorique, se précipitait à chaque fois dans les bras de son grand frère et meilleur supporter après ses matchs de base-ball. Serrer pareillement Billy dans ses bras quand ce dernier lui apportait des animaux en peluche gagnés à la foire à envahir ensuite sa chambre. Sans oublier la fois où le petit Georgie avait étreint son frère après que celui ci l'ai défendu face à une bande de gamins malintentionnés. Bill osait même énoncer son dernier moment de tendresse fraternelle avec son frère : Quand, avant de devenir une des victimes les plus notables de Pennywise, Georgie avait serré son grand frère-meilleur ami dans ses bras pour le remercier de lui avoir confectionné sa frégate. 

Le jeune homme avait été le dernier à pouvoir partagé une si belle étreinte fraternelle avec Georgie Denbrough, avant que l'enfant se fasse assassiner.   
Ils y avaient pensé tous les deux, avec leurs émotions respectives, mais le plus concernés du duo avait préféré dévier vers un autre sujet. À un peu plus les concerner, plus léger aussi. 

\- Il a l'air de te plaire finalement, ce pyjama...

Ce pyjama à ne pas être un vulgaire pyjama aux motifs criards, non. Ce pyjama dégageait à la fois une présence rassurante et un style qu'aucun des Losers aurait cru possible sur Stan Uris. Le pyjama qui s'était littéralement illustré comme un véritable défi à acheter sans gâcher l'effet de surprise déjà plus ou moins éventé.   
Et se révélait être l'élément idéal pour chasser momentanément un mauvais rêve comme, en plus du fait que Stan le portait presque à chaque fois, Bill tenait à raconter comment il était parvenu à ce que Stanny se retrouve avec ce vêtement ridicule (selon les termes de Stan Uris) sur le dos !   
Admettant une fois de plus sa défaite face au seul auquel il voulait bien céder, qu'il voulait bien détester autant qu'aimer, Stan levait les yeux en se remémorant le moment où son regard s'était posé sur ce pyjama bleu turquoise orné de canaris jaunes... canari. Bill se souvenait surtout de son petit mouvement de recul et de son air presque dégoûté quand son petit ami avait eu la brillante idée de saisir le vêtement pour le lui montrer plus en détail jusqu'à le mettre pile devant son nez. L'amoureux des oiseaux (mais pas de ceux qui étaient représentés de façon grotesque) avait cru chasser ce pyjama aussi facilement qu'il avait ignoré cette farce digne de Richie, et avait continué de faire les courses pendant que le chef officieux du groupe des Losers échafaudait un plan machiavélique pour que ce pyjama haut en couleur fasse partie de la garde robe de Stan the Man.

Pour ce faire, Bill s'était armé de toute son innocence pour faire croire à son ami que la date de péremption d'un des produits était largement dépassée et qu'il serait donc plus sage d'aller le remettre à sa place. Fidèle à lui même et ayant toujours fait instinctivement confiance à Bill Denbrough, le jeune homme n'avait pas flairé la supercherie et s'était donc absenté momentanément pendant que Billy payait en vitesse le reste des articles dont le fameux pyjama aux canaris !

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Stanley en découvrant, le soir même, le vêtement maudit trônant sur le lit. Parfaitement lavé et repassé, prêt à l'emploi. Régulièrement utilisé depuis, juste parce que ce pyjama ridicule était assez confortable et parfait pour chasser les rêves qu'on voulait oublier, comme venait de répondre celui à le porter le plus naturellement du monde. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, Stan devait encore plus préférer ce vêtement lorsque celui à le lui avoir offert s'empressait de déboutonner chaque bouton. Des boutons en forme d'oiseau, encore plus longs et minutieux à défaire... !


End file.
